powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt2 Episode 7: “Sinner”
Chpt2 Episode 6: “There Will Be Blood” is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse. Plot A priest is reading the Bible at his alter when Meg enters the church, ostensibly seeking solace. The priest encourages her as "Salvation is there for all who seek it," but when she reveals her black eyes. The priest asking how she has entered the house of the holy, then retreats in horror to an underground office fitted out with an arsenal. Meg follows him, knocked down the barred doors. The priest throws a knife at her, but Meg catches it. He demands, "What do you want?" and she demands the location of John Winchester, who he refuses to betray. She then slits his throat with the knife. Meanwhile, John is sharing his research of the last 20 years with Hunter and Kurt. He explains the trail he has recently sighted and followed almost all his life on telltale signs or also called “omens”. Where the presence of the creature he’s been hunting gives off unusual occurrences that affect the environment throughout a city. That it may be going after a family the same way it did to John and Hunter. John sees the signs starting again in a town called Salvation in Iowa and is intent on saving another family from the pain and loss suffered by John and Hunter. As they hit the road, John receives the news that a pastor who he was friends with had been murdered. They stop on the side of the road as John gets a moment to mourn his friend. Realizing that a demon could be on their tail, John feels the pressure to hurry and find the next family the creature is targeting. Later that day they check into a motel to stay for the day. The following morning, Kurt wakes up from a vision of the creature's possible next target. While out to get some breakfast, he meets a young mother Monica and her baby boy. Kurt realizing she was in the vision he had, unable to warn her, he returns to John and Hunter. John angry that the boys hadn't told him before about Kurt's visions, how they could’ve located the family targeted by the creature. Hunter points out that Kurt can’t control the visions he’s been getting and only occur when it can. Interrupted, John's phone rings and reveals to be Meg, who they thought to be dead, informs him that she murdered his pastor friend and today she is with another one of his friends, Calab. And threatens to kill him if she doesn’t hand over the Colt to her. In desperation, John plays dumb tells her he doesn’t have the Colt, but Meg promptly kills Caleb. She says she will keep killing all his friends until he hands over the Colt. Stating that they have declared war against her demon race. Capitulating, John agrees to meet her at midnight for the trade. The boys protest handing the gun over, but John has a plan: they will use a substitute gun since Meg doesn't know what the real one looks like. In an emotional revelation, he admits again that he needs this job to finally be over. Hours later, Hunter returns with a fake Colt, he pleads with John to not throw his life away, as he's no good to them dead. John tells them to do the same. He hands over the real Colt and the task of killing the creature to the boys, to finish the job he started. John arrives in an abandoned warehouse to meet Meg. He cases the territory for escape routes and traps and finds a reservoir to bless the water that contains it. Meanwhile the boys watch over Monica and her family in front of her house. John then finally confronts Meg. Where he threatens to shoot her with the Colt instead of handing it over, but then reveals she is joined by another demon. John realizing to be outnumbered, he hands the gun to Meg and she in turn hands it to her partner, asking if he thinks it's the real thing. Without warning, he shoots Meg. She's pissed but she doesn't die. In shock and anger, Meg rounds on John now that it is obvious the gun isn't the real Colt. He runs and deters them by releasing a valve, thereby spraying them with the holy water he prepared earlier. Running, he finds himself in a dead end and trapped. The demon Meg was pins John against the wall then knocks him out. Meanwhile, seeing the house lights flicker and hearing static on the car radio, the boys recognize the signs that the creature is coming and they break into the house in attempt to save Monica and her baby. Racing to the nursery, Hunter faces the creature standing by the baby’s crib. It turns around and looks at Hunter with it’s yellow eyes. Hunter hesitates for a second before firing off a shot, but the creature vanishes. Kurt aided Monica out of the house as Dean saves the baby; they run out from the burning house. Hunter turning back, they see the yellow eyed creature standing in the flames then vanishes. Kurt stops Hunter from trying to re-enter the burning building. Back at their hotel room, while is Hunter is anxiously trying to contact his father, where Kurt is angry that Hunter was willing to go back in the burning house to go after the yellow-eyed creature. Hunter confronts him about his desire for revenge and self-sacrifice against the creature. But Kurt states that if it also means getting Hunter killed as well, he hopes that they never find it. Hunter's anger boils over and he pushes Kurt into an emotional confession. Shocking Kurt into the present, his focus shifts back to his dad. Hunter tries his father's phone again, it is then answered by Meg and to their horror she promises he will never see his father again… Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse